Unexpected Visit
by Wojo
Summary: Nick's parents pay an unexpected visit, forcing Nick to tell them the truth about his sexuality and Greg.


It was early afternoon. Nick and Greg sat together on the couch, relaxing in front the television Greg sat cross legged next to Nick, their knees touching and Nick's arm around Greg's shoulders. A short time ago they woke in one another's arms, made love then afterwards got up showered together, and made love a second time. Now refreshed and happy they sat and waited for the_ir_ pizza delivery. Sex always made them hungry but they were too lazy to cook for themselves.

A short time later there was a knock at the door, Greg sprang to his feet grabbing the $20.00 bill from the coffee table. Nick laughed at his boyfriend's eagerness to get the door and the food so he could eat. Sometimes Greg's exuberance was infectious, Nick loved his spunk and boundless energy. When Greg opened the door his mouth fell open in surprise, it wasn't the pizza delivery guy. Instead Judge and Mrs. Stokes stood before him, both looking just as surprised to see him.

Judge Stokes spoke first. "Mr. Sanders, what a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"I live here." Greg blurted out without thinking.

Before any more was said Nick appeared at the door after hearing his father's voice. Nick smiled broadly at his parents.

"Mom! Cisco!What are you doing here in Vegas?" Nick asked obviously surprised to see them.

"Well, it's nice to see you too Nicholas."Jillian said crossing her arms in front of her in mock anger.

"I didn't mean it like that, I...why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He asked

"We wanted to surprise you." his Mom said. "Your Dad had to come here on business, so here we are!" She flung her arms around Nick and pulled him into a hug. Nick returned the hug. He stepped back and shook hands with his father, then stepped back to allow them inside. Once inside Greg took their bags and sat them in the hallway. He then stood with his hands in his pockets, waiting for the bomb to drop. He could not believe he let it slip that he lived with Nick.

"So, Poncho," Judge Stokes began. "You never told us you had a roommate." he said nodding towards Greg.

"What? Why do you say that?" Nick asked worry lines already appearing on his brow. he glanced over at Greg.

"Greg told us a moment ago that he lives here." Jillian answered.

Nick looked at Greg, Greg stared back at him with a guilty expression on his face and anxiety in his eyes. Nick looked back at his parents and then back to Greg. Nick's parents also exchanged looks between Nick and Greg. The silence was deafening, and soon all eyes were on Greg, who shrugged his shoulders and bit his bottom lip nervously. Suddenly Nick let out a breath and braced himself for the war of words that was about to begin.

"Yeah, it's true." Nick began "Greg and I live together." He cleared his throat before continuing.  
"Mom, Cisco. I need to tell you something about me. It will most likely shock and disappoint you but I've hidden the truth long enough."

"Maybe I should leave, give you guys some privacy." Greg interrupted.

"No, G. You stay right here, this concerns you too, you know." Nick objected.

"Nicholas Stokes what the devil is going on?" Judge Stokes demanded to know.

"Please just tell us." added Jillian

"Okay..." Nick hesitated a moment. "I'm gay, and Greg is my boyfriend." He put his arms out to his sides in a sign of defeat. He felt like his world was about to crumble before his eyes. He heard Greg gasp from across the room.

For what felt like an endless moment, nothing was said. Jillian looked at her husband and he looked back at her. She smiled at him.

"Well, dear it's about time our little Nicky told us the truth, don't you think?" she asked.

"Yes, it certainly is." Judge Stokes agreed,nodding his head.

Nick'_s_ jaw dropped, he could not believe what he was hearing, he turned towards Greg who had the same 'shell-shocked' expression, his brown eyes wide with surprise and relief.

"You...knew...I was gay? But how could you know?" Nick stammered.

"Nicky, we are your parents. We've known since you were a teenager." Jillian explained.

"We figured you would tell us when the time was right." added Judge Stokes

Relief washed over Nick like a dam bursting its walls. A great weight was lifted from his shoulders. He no longer lived with the fear that his parents would hate and/or disown him for being what he was. Best of allhe no longer had to hide his love for Greg from his family. He threw his arms around both his parents and held them tight, and invited Greg to join in the family hugGreg was so overwhelmed with happiness he could not stop smiling, the biggest smile Nick had ever seen on his lover's face. The hug ended, Judge Stokes shook Greg's hand.

"Welcome to the family, son. You are welcome at the ranch anytime."

"Thank youSir." Greg responded.

Suddenly there was another knock at the door. The pizza had arrived.

The End - feedback appreciated.

Author's note: Since the majority of fics out there portray Nick's parents as stern homophobics who disown their son at the drop of a hat I decided to take a different approach.


End file.
